


Wedding Preparations

by nighttime_stars



Series: Writers month aug 2019 [26]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley plan different parts of their wedding





	Wedding Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> For day 26: wedding

Standing in front of the sofa, Crowley was presenting his top venue choices when Aziraphale interrupted.

“Crowley, we are not having a wedding in a church.”

“Why not, angel?” Crowley whined, “It would piss everyone off.”

“Have you forgotten that you cannot walk on consecrated ground?” Aziraphale said, “anyway, I think us just getting married will still piss them off.”

“Fine,” Crowley said as he flopped onto the sofa next to Aziraphale, “What about the former satanic nunnery?”

“Why me?” Anathema asked as Crowley dragged her around London to look for a wedding dress.

“You got married last year,” Crowley said, “I need an informed opinion.”

“Okay,” she said and she tried to be helpful by asking, “What’s your budget?”

Crowley gave her a confused look, “I’m not _buying _a dress. I just need inspiration so I can create one.”

“Right… of course that’s what you’re doing,” Anathema said as she resigned herself to a day of looking at different wedding dresses.

Megan wanted to help the gentlemen in her flower shop but he was very picky about the type of flowers he needed for his wedding. Or rather, his future spouse was picky.

“How about these, Mr Fell?” She asked and presented another two centre-pieces, one with forget-me-nots and the other with lilies.

“Mmm,” the man said, “I think Crowley will prefer the lilies.”

“So, is that a yes?” Megan asked, trying to mask the hope from her voice. They had been at this for at least a few hours by this point.

“It’s a yes,” the man said, and he looked so excited that Megan felt like she couldn’t be truly annoyed at him.

“I don’t think I can decide,” Aziraphale said as he looked sadly at all the different samples of cake.

Crowley, who was expecting this outcome, didn’t even blink, “We’ll have a layer of each.”

“Oh thank you, dear,” Aziraphale said as Crowley paid for their two cakes (which were both five tiers).

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but this was really fun to write
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and my tumblr is randomwriter2002


End file.
